Refrigeration systems are often employed to preserve foods and other goods while they are being transported or displayed. Additionally, some refrigeration systems, such as air conditioning systems, are used to control air temperature and humidity to provide a comfortable living environment. It is important to accurately control the temperature of such systems. Traditionally, refrigeration systems have primarily depended on three types of expansion valves for controlling system temperatures, pressures, and cooling capacity, including capillary tubes, thermostatic expansion valves (“TXVs”), and electronic expansion valves (“EXVs”). A capillary tube is cost effective; however, its temperature, pressure, and cooling capacity controlling ability is limited due to its fixed opening. Though also relatively inexpensive, a TXV may not necessarily be very accurate. Additionally, a TXV may not react very quickly to changing temperatures and conditions. Accordingly, EXVs have been adopted in the industry. EXVs use an electronically controlled step motor. EXVs are generally more accurate than TXVs, but are also more costly. As such, the use of EXVs is still not widespread.